My trophies
by Renova26
Summary: one-shot based on episode 6x09


**Title:** His trophies

**Author: **Renova26

**Category: **angst/comfort/family

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothing, the conversations in italics belong to Mark Schwann and everyone else from One Tree Hill.

_Somebody suggested to make an one-shot based on episode 6x09. When I first saw the episode I was scared that it would all start over again. Luckily it turned out ok. In this one-shot I tried my best to show the different thoughts of the NHJ family. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and as always let me know your thoughts! _

* * *

There had been quite a few times when Haley James Scott had felt afraid. As a child there had been minor threats such as her parents threatening to throw Mr. Waffles away when she wouldn't listen to them. Clowns had been another one of her biggest fears as a child.

As a young woman she learned to control her fears. Her parents were away quite often and although she could always count on Lucas or Karen, she learned to take care of herself. She loved being independent and therefore it was hard for her to let anyone see her uncertainties. Nathan Scott had been the first one to break through it all.

" _I-I'm really fine."  
"You're a little high on yourself, aren't you? Going around telling people you're all fine. Please just take the ride, it's the least I can do."_

She had token the ride. And ever since, it had been an emotional rollercoaster. Being with him confronted her with a whole new level of fears. When they first started dating, she had feared everyone's reactions. Then there had been the photographs of Peyton which led to their first wedding ceremony.

Her fears took the best of her in their first year of marriage. She had left him for the tour and she had regretted her decision the moment she had stepped on that bus. The moment he told her not to come back, he broke her heart. But they were Nathan and Haley James Scott and therefore they struggled their way back.

On their second wedding day, he had jumped of that bridge. She had felt so helpless standing there seeing her husband disappear under the swirling water. Weeks later she had told him about her pregnancy. He had eased her fears and taken away all of her worries, just like he always did. Once James Lucas Scott was born, their happiness had been complete.

The following years had been a complete bliss until one unfortunate day had changed it all. She was at home, getting ready for bed when she got a call from Lucas. As soon as she had heard the words _hospital, Nathan _and_ hurt_ in one sentence she had rushed out the door, a sleeping Jamie in her arms. The three of them sat in the waiting room, similar to the situation four years ago. When the doctors told her about his temporary paralysation, she had been too shocked to say something. She fully realized what it meant when she saw the light in her husband's eyes disappear when the doctors told him.

And then the fears came back. Her husband was only a shell of what he used to be, drinking and sleeping off the pain. She had been there to pick up the pieces, to comfort her son when his daddy once again hadn't shone interest in one of his drawings. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she hoped he would become her husband again.

Four months later she saw the changes. She knew she had Jamie to thank. Her son was truly the best thing that could have happened to them. Together they found their way back.

Carrie was another obstacle on their way. But once again their love proved to be strong enough. Their relation strengthened when they got counselling. Their therapist showed them the importance of following their dreams. The only difference was that now, they would do it together.

When her husband told her about playing slamball, she was afraid of him getting hurt again. But she had promised him that she would encourage him to follow his dreams, so she told him to go play. Seeing the bruises on his back, she wondered if she had made the right decision. She never expressed her worries to Nathan and continued to support him. And now she was sitting here, watching his second game and hoping that he wouldn't get hurt.

In the last seconds of the game, she saw her husband going for the basket. Just as he made his jump shot, the bell rang indicating their win. She was clapping and roaring for her husband when she suddenly saw another player pushing him. It was only a matter of seconds, but for Haley it seemed a lifetime. She saw her husband falling through the glass, felt Jamie's hand slipping and heard Brooke's sudden gasp. A million thoughts crossed her mind, all concerning her husband and son. As soon as she could she raced after Jamie, straight to her husband.

For Jamie, all sounds had disappeared. All he could think about was his daddy. One year ago, he had woken up in the hospital. He had been surprised to see only his momma and uncle Lucas. They both had tried to explain what had happened to his daddy. He didn't understand it quite well until his dad got home. When he saw him sitting in a wheelchair, he knew that everything would change.

For a while he had thought that he had done something wrong because his daddy wasn't speaking to him. But his mom and uncle Lucas assured him that he hadn't done anything wrong, his dad was simply having a rough time. When his dad eventually got better, Jamie was thrilled. He loved having his dad back and now everything would be alright again.

A week ago, his dad had proved him just how special he was. In front of his entire school, his dad had proven that real life heroes did exist. At least in Jamie's eyes they did. He had been so happy when his father said that he was proud of him. Therefore Jamie wanted to show him that he too was proud of his father. And now it would be too late.

He heard his mother shout but didn't listen. All that matter was his dad. He climbed over the fence, anxious to see if everything was allright with him.

"_Daddy?"_

"_I am fine. See? I am allright."_

"_Don't play slamball anymore, daddy."_

Hearing his son say that, Nathan could only now comprehend the full extent of what just happened. He knew that he came close to ending up in a wheelchair again and seeing the look on his family's face, he knew that they had thought about it too. It hurt him to see the painful looks on their faces and he decided that no game was ever worth it.

"Alright buddy. Why don't you wait here with your mother while I get changed. Ok?"

"Ok, daddy."

As soon as Nathan came out of the locker's room, he saw his wife and son waiting for him. He knew that they were shaken up by the accident and he promised himself that he would do everything in his power to assure them that everything was fine.

"_Hey, buddy. I am in one piece"_

"_I was scared that you were going to be like… before."_

"_Ah, come here. Listen to me. I am never going to be like that again. Ok? None of this is worth losing my ability to hold my son when he is afraid or my wife when she needs me. It's ok, Hales. I am done with slamball."_

"_What about the championship?"_

"_I don't care about the championship. If these are the last two trophies I ever get, I will consider myself a lucky man."_

"_Good. Cause I gave all my profit back."_

"_What?"_

"_Your son started a business today."_

"_Oh, yeah? How did it go?"_

"_Well, I am broke even and grandpa Dan lost his share."_

As Jamie sat on his father's arm and heard his parents laugh, he knew that everything would be allright. After all, his dad didn't need a cape to be a true hero. Once they got home, he ran to his room. In the meantime giving his parents time to have a conversation of their own.

"Nathan, are you sure you are alright?"

"I am fine, Hales. I promise. But I realised something tonight."

"What?"

"Falling through that glass and seeing the look on your faces, I knew that it wasn't worth it. I love you both too much to see you hurt like that. Basketball was my dream, Haley. But seven years ago, my dream changed. And five years ago, my dream was complete."

"You sure you don't want to continue playing?"

"You two are my world Hales. I am sure."

"Good because I don't think I can handle another evening like that."

Nathan laughed. His wife would have given up her own peace of mind to let him play. She was such a sweetheart and he meant every word he had said to her. They both were his world and he wouldn't have it another way. He turned around as he heard his son coming down the stairs.

"Here you are, daddy."

Nathan looked on in surprise as his son was giving him a self-made trophy. He knew that Jamie had complained about the lack of trophies they were giving in slamball.

"Thanks Jimmy-Jam but I didn't win any tournament"

"I know daddy and you don't have to. This is just a trophy because you are the best dad in the whole world."

Nathan couldn't have been more touched. He was right before. They were his trophies. And if they thought that he was a good dad and husband to them, it was rewarding enough. Because not even the love for a game could replace the love he held for the two most wonderful beings on the world. His family, his trophies.


End file.
